


Red

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepy, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, Inspired by War of the Worlds, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Three Day Rental: A Horror Themed Flash Exchange (Round 1)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: "Preliminary investigations of samples taken by droids indicated that it was some sort of plantlife, but Finn couldn't shake the feeling that something was off."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Far Above the Moon [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/536698
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Three Day Rental: A Horror Themed Flash Exchange Round 1





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Everything about this felt wrong. Preliminary investigations of samples taken by droids indicated that it was some sort of plantlife, but Finn couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. The Klosslands were a home to all sorts of weird and wonderful flora and fauna, and they weren't all pretty. But they  _ fit. _

They also didn't just show up overnight.

Poe had been first to notice the tangle of red tendrils as they advanced on the base. At least he had the sense to leave them alone - one of the Resistance's newer recruits hadn't been able to resist prodding one of the fleshy appendages with a finger. They still hadn't determined quite what had happened next - whether it had secreted a poison, or perhaps a corrosive - but the short story was that the recruit was now one finger short.

"Investigating new species isn't really our jurisdiction," Poe said through gritted teeth. The doctors and some of the other more scientifically minded people on the base were excited enough that  _ he  _ was starting to look cautious. Under different circumstances Finn would probably have found that amusing. 

"He's right," Finn added, resting a hand on Poe's shoulder - partly for reassurance, but also because he needed to be  _ seen _ to support his co-general. "This thing is  _ dangerous.  _ If we can't find a way to contain it, then we're gonna need everybody ready to evacuate." Poe reached up, gently squeezing his hand, and nodded. But Finn couldn't feel relieved quite yet. As if it wasn't enough that the vines looked like bloodsoaked limbs or that someone had  _ lost a finger  _ by simply touching one, the plant had an ominous presence or, rather, it was made conspicuous by a  _ lack _ of one. 

It was like a great chasm in the Force, devouring anything that came too close to its widening maw and leaving only rot and ruin in its wake. It felt like the hollowed out planet that had once been called Ilum, repurposed and weaponised, and now gone. Like the empty space that had once been home to the Hosnian System. 

It felt like  _ death _ .

  
  



End file.
